Master Mimic part 1
by XanaDragon
Summary: This is a whole different story that takes place in pokemon. It has some EXTREMELY GOOD ACTION, HUMOR AND some romance. AshxMay if you flame me you'll regret it. STORY FINISHED! CHAPTER 9 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

XD: Hey it's me XanaDragon and here is my creative story.

XD: This is a whole new story that I and my friend thought of it is awesome, but I'm not sure it is allowed.

XD: The story is about 2 travelers on a journey to find these mystical objects that are not named (I know it sounds like Xiaolin Showdown, but it is not) this story will be posted everywhere in fan fiction and when you hear the story you'll see why.

XD: The story is sooo different, but it will relate to pokemon in time. So please don't report me I'm just seeing if this awesome story will go in to fan fiction. If not then tell me where I can post stories that are not related to anything.

XD: Ok here we go.

Once there was a king that ruled all over the land. He was an evil king that destroyed everything that defied him. He had so much power that no one not even their powers combined could smite this evil, but then one person defied the king and they had an epic battle. The hero though was not good, but evil himself. The king was slayed, but split the hero/villain into a million pieces. The evil hero transferred his powers to each piece transforming them into objects. The powers were way too great (They are much powerful than any Shen gong wu you can think of :P) the objects were sealed away. Until the present century two heroes known as Zith and Nova were the two going anywhere searching them so they can get them away from the yet unknown antagonist. The story is where the heroes traveling to the dimensions to search for the next object.

**Chapter 1: The Dimension of Pocket Monsters**

Zith: So now we go to this dimension in order to find the next object.

Nova: Well that is what the legend says. (The Legend is the map that is a guide to there whole quest.) The guide says it is in the 303rd dimension well shall we.

Zith: Here we go (swipes a hole with the dimension claws which allows you to travel almost anywhere even through dimensions.) First we head to the 43rd dimension then take a left on the 67th and then…

Nova: You know what give me that (grabs the dimension claws and fuses it with his phoenix blade-a sword that can change its form. The mystical objects can fuse to make another.) Here we go the phoenix claws. Able to transport us to the dimension faster.

Zith: How did you know how to do that?

Nova: I looked at the legend while you weren't looking.

Zith: WHAT!

Nova: Let's go (they are instantly warped to the 303rd dimension each dimension is a certain world. Right now our world is the 3rd dimension or really there's)

Zith: What the… (Zith sees a fight going on against well you should know.) Yellow mouse shooting thunder (Pikachu). Big chicken with fire breath and fighting moves (Combusten (I think that's how you spell it.)) A snake with a glowing tail (Seviper). A cactus with eyes (Cacnia). Where the heck are we?

Ash: You won't win Team Rocket.

Jessie: You won't win team rocker (mocking ash) Aww shut up Seviper grab that Pikachu with your poison tail.

May: Stop seviper with your sky uppercut

(Hits Seviper before it can reach Pikachu)

Meowth: Well then I guess it is time to test out are rocket robot 2.0. (Pushes a button and a robot grabs all there pokemon)

Jessie: Finally were actually going to win this time. I can't wait.

Team Rocket together: We'll get raises and promotions, and become executives.

(The Pokemon try to attack with all there might but failed.)

Meowth: HA! This robot is made out of titanium nothing can pierce it. Nothing

Ash: They can't win no…. PIKACHU!

Max: They're actually going to win.

Zith: Not on my watch (jumps after them)

Everyone: What the heck is that (They are surprised to see Zith jump so high at team rockets level.) Ten Destiny Dragon Swords 4th form Zigmis (The Ten Destiny Dragon Sword is one of the mystic objects that has the power of the 10 most powerful dragons in the universe. Each in ten forms. The sword at its current state can only go up to 4 forms.)

(Zigmis- The dragon of shadow) SHADOW ELEMENT TECHNIQUE: SHADOW OBLIVION! (The robot is crushed it so many pieces. Team Rocket and the gang are all googly-eyed)

Team Rocket: Looks like were blasting off again.

Ash: Who are you guys?

Nova: Were travelers on a quest

To Be Continued…

XD: So how was it? The action is much cooler in the next few chapters. So if you want too see what happens don't report me. I don't know if I can do this or not so just bear with me.

XD: In chapter 2 is most pokemon battles and when Zith and Nova show there true potential.

XD: I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

XD: Yay I got a review… well one review oh well. I heard purple umbreon makes the best pokemon stories. Soooo like I said. PRIZES!

Stripe: So I hacked…er I mean looked at your profile and I see you really like pokemon I'll grab this umbreon bobble head and color it purple and give it to you.

Dot: Ok so on with the real action in this story.

**Chapter 2: The Evil Unleashed Within**

Ash: So you guys are travelers to like me on a quest to collect badges to?

Zith: What? No

May: So you're collecting ribbons like me?

Nova: What the heck are you guys talking about?

Brock: Well by the way you guys fight you seem to be on a quest on it's own.

Zith: Finally someone knows.

May: Max you've been awfully silent.

Max: you…guys…were…AWESOME!

Nova: Thank Yo... (Interrupted)

Max: I mean the way you guys fight was awesome.

Nova: Well it was Zith who fought.

Max: I know, but I don't have to know that you to are in awesome fighter.

Nova: Aww shucks

Zith: Who says shucks anymore?

Nova: WILL YOU BE QUIET!

Ash: Well the only way to see if you guys are strong enough is if we have a battle

Brock: Right now? But you just got your pokemon back and I think there tired from fighting team rocket.

Ash: Don't worry my pokemon are really strong.

May: Kind of like your head (makes it into a joke)

Ash: (gets annoyed but continues) All right pika…

May: WAIT! Pokemon contest is next so I think it's fair that me and cobusten fight.

Max: Makes sense

Ash: Fine

Brock: The battle between combust and well… Nova will now commence. Begi…

Nova: WAIT! (Goes to Zith) Can I borrow the Darkshade Ruby?

Zith: Ok!

Nova: Now I'm going to fuse the Regeneration Mirror, the Darkshade ruby and the Phoenix Sword. (Fuses them. You should know the phoenix sword, but the regeneration mirror and the Darkshade ruby will for now be unknown for now.) Now Phoenix Formation Form! (It really made the phoenix formation armor-when worn transforms into phoenix formation form)

Zith: You learned again!

Brock: Ok now begin!

May: Ok Combusten use flamethrower!

(Uses flame thrower, but when it hits Nova it makes him stronger)

May: What how did you get stronger

Nova: I'm a phoenix, As in fire that ring a bell or 2, or 2000

May: Well then Combusten use sky uppercut (before he had the chance…)

Nova: Here we go PHOENIX FLAME BARRAGE! (shots a mess of huge fire balls directly at combusten) Now for the finishing blow… Phoenix Formation Technique: Almighty Supernova!

Brock: Combusten well is obviously unable to battle Nova wins.

Nova: OH YEAH!

Brock: Next is Pikachu versus Zith

Ash: Were not going to lose that easily!

Zith: I think this fight requires something new.

Ash: What do you mean.

Zith: I'm going to release some of my true power. First I fuse The Reincarnation Mirror, The Darkshade Ruby, and my Ten Destiny Dragon Sword. The (Obviously it was an armor again) Darkshade Formation Form, but why stop there. Now I'm going to release my true power.

(In his body is another mystic object known as the shadow balancer- Takes any amount of power and evil in a seal, but the power in him is to much that some is leaking. Zith can choose to crack the seal anytime and how far the crack reaches. Even a small crack releases a enormous and I mean ENOURMOUS amount of evil mana (energy))

The Story behind it: Long ago there was a boy (Zith) who went to a fortuneteller and the fortuneteller told him that the boy was cursed and soon the prophecy was right. The boy became stronger and evil every passing moment until it got out of control. It destroyed so much that they said it could match up to the kings power so they were really terrified. So they gave him the shadow balancer to support the evil.

(back at the battle)

(Zith cracks the seal)

Zith: AHHHHHHHHHHH... Now it's time to battle. (Zith's eyes turn red) Dark Blackshade Form!

May: Whoa! He's really scary!

Brock: Ok-k (half terrified) B-Begin!

(Zith has an awfully evil smile)

Zith: Are you ready die mouse!

To be continued…

XD: I know I promised you good action, but I didn't have enough time so I promise the next chapter will be action packed! Humorous and what some of you've been waiting for some feelings (AshxMay) will be coming soon so review now.

Stripe: You think that Zith might win cause he looks invincible better think twice, because there is going to be a twist in the battle Pikachu VS Zith!

Dot: Also Review as much as possible act fast.


	3. Chapter 3

XD: Yay it's time for me to update again. I'm sorry for keeping you away from the good stuff a little too long. Oh and purple umbreon my characters are way to evil that you have no idea how.

Stripe: I know it's so scary that it will drop the ratings from K to M

XD: Anyways are you ready for Action, Comedy, and Horror

Stripe: HORROR!

XD: Just kidding! I meant to say romance

Stripe: Yeah well let's give out presents. A plushy of me to purple umbreon considering I'm going to be in this chapter and here is a… well here is a buttercup plushy.

XD: Alright on with the story

**Chapter 3: A Friend, a Battle, and a Quest**

Zith: Are you ready to die mouse?

Pikachu: CHAA!

Ash: Don't be intimidated Pikachu use thunderbolt. (Uses thunderbolt, but goes the other direction shocking Nova)

Nova: AHHHHHHHH (All burned to a crisp)

Ash: That was weird well pikachu use...

Zith (evil): Well (right behind pikachu.) Double Dragon Thrust Combo! (Hits pikachu on all sides really fast like it almost like he had 20 copies of him, then he smacks pikachu away)

Ash: Don't give up use Iron Tail (Charges and hits Zith but bends his tail instead)

Pikachu: CHAAAAAAA!

Zith: I thought I was called here to have fun and now this the entertainment I get? Oh well Fiery Flames of the Wicked

Ash: Pikachu dodge it with Quick Attack (All of a sudden the flames turn into a huge dragon and aim at pikachu)

Zith: It's ov… (He senses Pikachus mana) Oh come on you know you can't win

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Come on lets give it our all Pikachu use THUNDER!

Pikachu: Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUU! (The thunder looks more powerful than normal and directly hits Zith which seems to be affective)

Zith: (back to normal) what happened?

Brock: W-Well it looks like Pikachu is the winner.

Ash: YEAH! I CAN"T BEILIEVE WE WON!

Pikachu: Pika!

Nova: What happened?

Zith: I don't know all of a sudden I felt a great shock inside me.

Nova: I told you not to eat that taco.

Zith: SHUT UP! It wasn't that.

(Meanwhile when everyone was eating)

Ash: That was in awesome battle you put up.

Nova: Yeah almost like he puts up his tents all messed up.

Zith: (puts his sword near his neck) Do you really want to know what is down there!

Nova: No thanks I rather stay in between (Talking about well you should know)

Max: You guys were still really awesome and… (All of a sudden he spots a cat, but it doesn't look like a pokemon) AHHHH! IT'S A TIGER!

(Everybody runs except Zith and Nova)

Nova: Awwww it looks cute!

Zith: You think everything is cute

Nova: This is different

Zith: I wonder what tigers are good with A1 Steak Sauce or Ketchup

Nova: (gives in evil stare at Zith)

Tiger: Definitely A1 Steak Sauce

(Everyone looks at him googly-eyed)

Tiger: (walks on two legs changes into a little anime and then wears mage clothing.) Hi I'm Stripe. Sorry to interrupt but I got hungry and the food looked yummy and well…

Zith: Here you can have my stew the food taste bad anyways.

Brock: HEY!

Stripe: Mmmmmmmm it tastes good like tuna. Oooo and also I came because I know you two. Zith and Nova right.

Nova: Uh-Hu

Stripe: Well I'm joining your quest because well two things. Because if the world is destroyed that means no more sushi and the other is that I'm looking for someone valuable to me.

Zith: Girlfriend!

(Ash is all confused especially the girlfriend part while May is blushing a little. Everyone comes out.)

Stripe: Also I'm joining the pokemon contest too.

May: Well good luck because the winner not only gets a ribbon, but they also get a crystal

Zith, Nova, and Stripe: CRYSTAL!

Stripe: MIND MIRROR! Reads May's mind (Another mystic object to read minds and other abilities)

May: What are you doing?

Stripe: Reading your mind. Oooooo that's interesting.

May: What's interesting? (Half embarrassed and half blushing)

Stripe: Heh heh nothing. So are journey lies there. Well then I guess I'm gonna give it my all.

May: Me too

Stripe: While I read your mind I saw that you have a crush on…

May: NOOOO (puts her hand in stripes mouth) It's nothing! Nothing important! (Blushing like crazy. Ash is still confused)

Stripe: Well then shall we get going?

Zith: Alright to the contest!

Max: It's this way!

Zith: I knew that I was just testing you!

Nova: Only losers blame everything on tests.

Zith: That's it time to die Nova (chases him with his sword)

Stripe: This is going to be a hard and fun journey.

To be continued…

XD: There you have it

Stripe: I'm in there awesome.

Dot: Awwww Stripe someone valuable to you.

Stripe: Well uhhh (sweat drops (Stripe and Dot are brothers)) well… R&R and hope we get more comments. HAPPY READING

XD: And Reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

XD: Ahhhhhh I haven't made a story in a long time

Stripe: I know you have been playing maple story too much that the readers are getting really impatient.

Dot: He also has summer reading to do.

XD: That's right. So I rarely have enough time for stories.

Stripe: You have enough time for Maple Story though

XD: I am going to kill you if you don't shut up, but enough time for the story.

**Chapter 4: Contest Calamity**

Stripe: RISE AND SHINE!

Zith: What time is it?

Max: (checks pokenav) its three in the morning.

Stripe: COME ON EARLY BIRD GETS THE… (a boulder is thrown at him)

Nova: Its bad enough to get up in the morning but now you make old metaphors.

Stripe (with a bump in his head) well I just can't wait for the contest. That's all.

Zith: Do you even have a pokemon.

Stripe: Sure I do. Come out Flareon (out from the pokeball comes flareon)

Flareon: Flareon!

May: How cute

Zith: Here we go again.

Stripe: I'm entering him in the contest.

May: Well good luck

Ash: I wish both of you the best of luck

Stripe and May: Thanks!

Stripe: So when are you guys going steady

Ash: What?

May: (kicks stripe in the well you know) Hahaha nothing probably.

Stripe: That hurts

Stripe: Zith! Nova! May I speak to you for a moment? (Up in a tree) When I read May's mind I saw the crystal. The Crystal of Zinthonia. The crystal you've been looking for.

Zith: How did you were looking for it and how did you know about the crystal.

Stripe: I read not only May's mind, but yours and I read the legend while you were sleeping.

(Zith makes weird mad facial expressions (Crystal of Zinthonia ables the user to heal the living from the smallest of cuts to the biggest of near deaths.))

Stripe: Those people don't know about this so it's best that we keep it that way. So I'm going to win that contest even if it means beating her.

Nova: Alright now that we…

Stripe: Shhhhh be quiet. (Smells something and looks behind the branch to see Max)

Zith: DID YOU FOLOW US!

Max: Yeah I was curious of what you guys were doing.

Nova: Haven't you heard curiosity killed the cat. Well now Curiosity killed the Max.

Stripe: Don't tell anyone about this got it.

Max: Got it, but I don't want too see my sister lose so I'm not going to let you.

Stripe: Too bad. Cause' if going to win and take that crystal. Got it.

Max: jumps of the tree and leaves

Nova: Stripe you idiot you hurt Max's feelings.

Stripe: So it builds character.

(Meanwhile while stripe apologized and many consecutive punches and kicks from May they managed to get to the contest)

May: Yay were hear

Stripe: Great (all beaten up)

(They didn't know that someone was watching them and it wasn't team rocket well yeah it was, another person was watching to.)

Jessie: We have to catch that Pikachu and win that contest at the same time so I'll be using another disguise and use Dustox in the contest.

James: Are you sure this will work this time.

Meowth: Don't worry I have a plan. As for those twerps that joined up with those other twerps they'll be taken care of. Leave everything to me.

Team Rocket: Then it's to living the big time. We'll become executives. Yeah!

Wabufett: WABUFETT! (I think that's how you spell it)

: Heh I finally found them and what I came for. Everything will become under my control soon. (Has in evil smile)

(When the entries were filled out)

Some random guy: HELP! Someone help my pokeball is broken. My pokemon is trapped inside now. If it stays there any longer its going to die HELP!

(then all of a sudden some mysterious guy comes up)

(He claps his hands together and all of a sudden and humongous electricity comes out and then the pokeball is fixed (Alchemy the character though is not form FMA))

The guy: OHHHH THANK YOU! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU!

The alchemy guy: I'm looking for these two have you seen them. (Shows a picture of Zith and Nova)

The guy: Ummm yeah I've seen them they went to the pokemon contest east from here.

The alchemy guy: Thank you for your help.

The guy: No thank you.

The alchemy guy: I need to find those two before he finds them.

(Meanwhile the contest is almost about to begin May found Drew and they started their talk while stripe…)

Stripe: Who is that green haired monkey.

Ash: That is Drew a rival of May's

Stripe: That's bad

Ash: Why is that?

Stripe: Rivalry leads to friendship. Friendship leads to romance.

Ash: What are you talking about (blushing)

Stripe: I know that you know that I know that they know that you have a crush on May.

Ash: I DO NOT! (now his face is red)

Stripe: Well whatever just some friendly advice. If you don't act she will be all over Drew.

Ash: (Looks at may talking and smiling) She sure is pretty today (still blushing)

(The contest is about to begin the contestants are some random people, Stripe, May, Drew, Jessie (disguised obviously) and the mystery person with a hood covering his face.)

The announcer: Ladies and gentlemen were now proudly to present the pokemon contest. First up is May and her Combusten

May: (She performs a fire spin then use sky uppercut to attack the mid point of the spiraling flames creating a huge explosion of fireworks)

The announcer: Well lets see what the judges have to say about it (8.7, 8.5, 8.8) Oooo she better be lucky and hope that she makes it.

(May is saddened by this)

Zith: BOOOOOOOO! THE CONTEST IS RIGGED!

Nova: SHUT UP YOU'RE GONNA GET US IN TROUBLE!

(she started laughing everyone else sweated)

The announcer: Now the next is stripe and his Flareon ( he performed a flaming dance of fire balls which earned him 9,7 9.5 and 8.9) next is Jessilana and his Dustox (Yeah I said his because that's her disguise she perform spiraling psybeam which got her a 9.0 8.7and 8.8)

Zith: Hey that's team rocket.

Ash: Really how did you know.

Nova: Are you guys stupid or something the hair, the eyes, the pokemon, her voice. Oh come on you guys

(The gang is all gloomy)

The gang: I guess we are stupid

The announcer: Next up is Alec ( The mysterious guy not the alchemist)

Alec: Heh heh heh. Its time to give our audience one heck of a show. A show to die for. Go Shrowler (all of a sudden a dog all in black woth spiral black waves coming out of it came out obviously that's the srowler. Everyone is amazed at this pokemon…or is it. Alec gives an evil smile)

Alec: There is no escape

To be continued…

Stripe: Wow an Shrowler is that even a pokemon.

Dot: I don't know but I can't wait for the next one.

XD: Ok that's enough for today ooo and prizes almost forgot


	5. Chapter 5

XD: IM BACK

Stripe: From therapy

XD: NOOOOOOOO………Yes

Stripe: I knew it

XD: You went there too

Stripe: Noo let me correct you I went to the doctor to get a brain surgery that ended up in success

XD: Ok then whats 2 + 2

Stripe: Colorado

XD: Idiot well back to the story

**Chapter 5: Son of the Shadows, Alec**

Alec: There is no escape. Shrowler

Announcer: Whoa wait is that even a real pokemon

Alec: Of course it is see for yourself

(The announcer lady bends over to see it but then a tiny shock flew by from alec's finget to the announcers forehead like mind control)

Announcer: Why yes of course how stupid of me this was a new pokemon discovered by the one and only professor oak. They were found recently so hardly anyone knows about this.

(The crowd hardly believes it, some are interested and Zith is sleeping)

Zith: (gets hit in the head by nova) OWWW what the he…

Nova: Look down there

Zith: So some new pokemon big deal don't tell me you think its cute too

Nova: Not that…and yes it does

Zith: That thing is ugly

Nova: Shut up that's not the point look at there aura.

Zith: Whoa they are exactly the same

Nova: That means this thing was created by that person the person as a humongous amount of mana (energy) even bigger that ours.

Zith: Your kidding

Nova: I have a bad feeling about this because the aura is black color of evil.

Zith: Heh evil (laughing at the original use of the word and yet again hit in the head by nova giving out a little tear)

Nova: All we can do is watch.

Alec: Shrowler use attack combo 5

Stripe: What the…

(Shrowler all of a sudden vanishes and all of a sudden a huge black force surrounds the whole stadium ammiting a shockwave and has a force of a tornado then it stops)

Announcer: W-W-W-W-Wow that was surely scary how bout' u judges.

Judges: We've never seen anything like it. (10 10 10)

Zith: LIKE I SAID THE CONTEST IS RIGGED!

Nova: Can I see you outside Zith

(They left the stadium then there was a loud noise then only Nova appeared)

Ash: Hey where is Zith

Nova: Lets just say were having a live barbeque tonight

May: (she could'nt help but give out a little chuckle)

Announcer: Now to se who makes it to the semi finals. Drew, Jessilana, Alec and…

May: Come on!

Announcer:…..Stripe!

May:……

Ash: Sorry May hope that… (May runs away in tears) WAIT MAY (goes after her)

Nova: Geez I hope she did'nt take it too hard.

Drew: Well I guess she didn't do good enough

Stripe: That's it half pint I've had enough of your…..errr TALKING!

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Stripe: I'm going to avenge may's honor buy kicking your… Glutinous Maximus… $5 Nova

Nova: Didn't know you can actually pronounce the name right. (Gives the 5 bucks to stripe everyone sweatdrops again)

(Meanwhile)

The alchemist guy: Here I am the pokemon contest just hope I'm not too late.

(Then he sees Ash and May)

Ash: May are you all right

May: Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to win that ribbon and that crystal, but I lost.

Ash: May it doesn't matter as long as you get back and get back in the game im sure you'll win.

May: sniff Really?

Ash: Really

May: Ummm Ash I wanted to tell you that I wanted the crystal so I can give it to you as a present. (Blushing)

Ash: (Blushing) Shouldn't be the other way around.

May: (giggles) I guess were 2 different people.

Ash: Yeah

May: Ash there was something I wanted to tell you. I-I-I L-Lo… (Both faces were red UNTIL)

The alchemist guy: Hey you two have you seen these guys.

Ash: Why? Yeah I do they are in there on the 15th row in chair 12.

The alchemist guy: Thank you.

Ash: No problem. So May what were you going to say.

May:…Nothing Lets go and cheer on for Stripe I heard that he was taking my place.

Ash: Ok

Meanwhile…

Nova: Phew I needed to use the bathroom. (All of a sudden he meets Alec)

Nova: Hey wait a minute you're the evil one. Heh Zith was right it is funny.

Alec: How about that long time no see Nova.

Nova: Yeah it has been a while Veta (Alec's real name)

Veta: So you do remember.

Nova: How can I miss your ugly face MASTER (That was unexpected) So what now your father told you to do some errands that he failed to do?

Veta: MY FATHER IS DEAD!

Nova: (Nova is shocked by this while Veta still has an evil smile)

Nova: So Shadow is really dead so Zach really did kill him (Shadow: Veta's Father Zach: Soon to be revieled)

Veta: Yes, but I am almost done I just need that crystal in order to light the next torch.

Nova: Which will resserect the ultimate evil.

Veta: THAT'S RIGHT MY FATHER'S FATHER KING GEDDON!

Nova: So I was right that is the king from the legend. (If you remember the story in chapter 1)

Veta: Nova you know nothing of my plan do you. It's a shame that you can't do anything about it.

Nova: Yes I can (Dashes out with the phoenix blade)

Veta: I have no time to fight here is some company. (Pulls a shadow of himself.) Enjoy (Disappears)

Meanwhile…

Announcer: Alright next up is Drew and Stripe!

Drew: Go Rosella!

Stripe: Go Flareon

Stripe: I think it's time we reveal are secret attack.

Anouncer: Ready! Begin!

To Be Continued…

Stripe: I can't wait to tell everyone about my Flareon's secret power

Dot: Well you'll have to wait till next time.

XD: OK R&R Cya next time


	6. Chapter 6

XD: Wow I updated awfully fast

Stripe: Uh-Oh Schools almost starting.

Dot: That's right so that means you have to do all the things you want to do fast.

XD: Ok I'm going to finish master mimic part 1 then move on to part 2 but unfortunately I will have to move it elsewhere but it will return to the pokemon category so stay tuned. The whole show takes up 11-12 stories until master mimic is over for good, but for now what you've all been waiting for The Secret Move of Stripe's Flareon.

Stripe: Get ready half pint Drew you're going down.

**Chapter 6: Round 1 Drew vs. Stripe**

**Secret Technique Revealed**

Announcer: Begin!

Drew: Let's go Rosella use Petal… (Was interrupted by flareon's flamethrower) Hey you didn't call out a move what gives.

Stripe: Me and my flareon are in perfect synch. I don't need to call out an attack. It already knows what I'm going to say. Besides it gives me an advantage.

Drew: Fine then Flareon use petal dance quick! (Hits directly towards flareon stripe though seems to be calm so far drew is in the lead)

Stripe: Fine then flareon use quick attack. (Immediately flareon disappears)

May: What? It disappeared.

Ash: I didn't know a pokemon can turn invisible.

Zith: You guys are wrong I can see Flareon it's moving he's going at supersonic speed so fast that you can't see it.

Brock: That's amazing!

Stripe: Now Flareon you know what's next. (Flareon still moving at supersonic speed stops and instantly rosella falls down.)

Drew: What just happened I didn't see your flareon hit me.

Stripe: But it did. 63 times to be exact.

Zith: Wow that flareon sure can move quickly.

Max: When did Flareon hit Rosella ?

Zith: The 34th hit is when Ash said "I didn't"

Stripe: Now Flareon use Flame Wheel with quick attac.

Drew: Rosella use Solarbeam. (Rosella instantly charges up and fires landing a critical on stripe's Flareon) Now Rosella use another Petal Dance (Direct hit towards flareon Stripe points are almost done and Drew is just halfway over) It's over you mutant tiger.

Stripe: What did you just call me! THAT'S IT IM GONNA KILL YOU! Flareon I think you've taken enough damage.

Drew: What do you mean taken enough.

Stripe: Haven't you wondered already why I didn't tell flareon to dodge those attacks because in order to do my special attack I needed my flareon at its limit, unfortunately we can't afford to lose another point so Flareon lets do the FULL SYNCHE!

(Flareon is growing more powerful and her aura is really strong too.

Zith: This is it for Drew its over.

Ash: Best attack what could it be?

Stripe: Here we go time to reveal our ultimate attack. Flareon use Spiral Aura Flames!

(Flareon dashes at normal speed then gets fast then a fiery whirlwind starts spinning around flareon then she twists like a tornado (literally the flames are at almost tornado size and flareon shooting like a tornado that's a big combination) It hit directly towards rosella then goes at super sonic speed again hitting rosella 300 times and hits directly towards rosella giving out a force of a hurricane and a strength of a torpedo.)

Stripe: Luckily I held back or else it could have torn your Rosella apart.

Announcer: Well that was astounishing. Rosella is down and so is Drew's points so STRIPE IS THE WINNER!

May: YAY STRIPE WOO HOO

Ash: I'm glad you're all better.

Zith: Yeah I know I wonder how Nova Is doing he is been in that bathroom for a while. Oh my gosh he's not going number two is he.

Max: Ewwww! Gross!

Zith: I will be right back.

(Meanwhile Nova is still fighting Veta's shadow self)

Nova: How many times do you live?

(The Veta shadow swoops in for the kill only to be rescued by the alchemist guy by using a huge electro beam)

Nova: Thank you stranger.

The alchemist guy: No problem Nova

Nova: How do you know my name?

The alchemist guy: How silly of me not to introduce my self. Takes of the cloak. Remember me now?

Nova: (falls back) NO WAY! Sceptine the Alchemist my old buddy.

Sceptine: I was looking for you.

Nova: I thought you left to seek what you were seeking.

Sceptine: I already got it. (Shows Nova a piece of gigantic metal that looks stranger then any other metal on earth.) I found it at World 65 (Dragon ball Z this was the metal the Kachink or something.)

Nova: Oh yeah that's right the other match is about to start.

Sceptine: I'm assuming Veta found you guys.

Nova: Yeah he also holds the most powerful object besides the Crystal of Zinthonia the one of the three strongest one in existence.

Sceptine: Which one is it.

Nova:……He holds the Master Mimic

Sceptine: Oh my… Thank the lord he doesn't know where the other two pieces are of the master mimic or where the other two objects are or we would be doomed.

Nova: You mean the Shroud of the Oblivion and the Seed of the Forgotten Ones.

Sceptine: But what is most scary is if he gets all of the mystic objects he can return the evil hero or worse King Geddon!

Nova: No problem we just wait now.

Meanwhile…

Announcer: Alright next round Jessilana versus Alec

Jessilana: Here we go Dustox!

Alec (Veta): Shrowler fang it. (It claws dustox and immediately goes down.

Announcer: Dustox is unable to battle looks like Alec wins in 6 seconds. That's a record.

(Everyone even Zith is surprised at the fast battle)

Jessilana: Grrrrrr you will pay buy capturing that Shrowler (Then team rocket shows with a giant robot grabbing)

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make that double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devestation.

James: To unite all people within our nation.

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

James: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Jessie: Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light.

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.

Meowth: Meowth that's right

Veta: You two are a disgrace to not even mankind, but in life itself. Shrowler make sure you don't leave a trace of their existence.

(Shrowler blinks and instantly the robot explodes)

Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off..

Veta: No! This will be your last blast off!

(Shrowler blinks with two eyes and shot a devastating explosion where team rocket (Don't worry they aren't really dead))

Veta: Heh they are gone (He doesn't know that they are still alive)

Announcer: Ok that was creepy. Well umm let's move on shall we. Next is Stripe versus Alec.

Alec: No announcer lady You've done your part. (All of a sudden she faints and so do the judges)

Veta (I'm gonna call him Veta from now on): ZITH! COME OUT YOU COWARD!

Zith: What me why? (All of a sudden Veta shot a bolt at him but he dodged just in time hitting someone else, but still alive) I'm here what gives where is Nova I couldn't find him in the bathroom and I know that you did something.

Veta: Easy I killed him.

Nova: No you didn't (All of a sudden he appears some reason the crowd is still there and the judges wake up) along with a friend. (Sceptine appears)

Sceptine: I'm going to enjoy this.

Nova: Give it up Veta.

Zith: Veta?

Nova: It's Alec's real name. I'll tell you everything later. Anyways give it up its 3 against 1

Stripe: No make that 4

Ash: 5

May: 6

Brock: 7

Max: 8

Nova: No don't you will die if you help.

Stripe: I'm going to help you whether you like it or not.

Ash: Me too.

Zith: Oh you guys. Well Veta it's 7 ½ against 1

Max: HEY!

Veta: Wrong it's 8 ½ against 7 ½ (All of ma sudden he pulls out all of the gangs shadows and thurns them real.)

Veta: You are both outnumbered and outmatched. ITS OVER! I call upon the power of the MASTER MIMIC!

Nova: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(All of a sudden he has an eye in his head and transforms getting taller and taller)

Veta: Now who is first to die!

To Be Continued…

XD: Well that was exciting this is why this is called master mimic

Stripe: R&R NOW!

Dot: Hope to see you next time on master mimic. Where the battle royale starts and the power of the master mimic is unleashed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dot: Wow two chapters in 1 day

XD: It's a present for making them wait along time for updating so this is a im sorry kind of chapter.

Stripe: Yeah, you're last chapter had a few typos in it like drew was supposed to say rosella not flareon.

XD: I know next time I will review my chapter just to make sure there are no typos. Stealthfire you are like my best reviewer. THANK YOU!

Stripe: Not to be rude stealth, but in the review where you said you can kick veta's butt to Pluto…that doesn't seem likely. (Hey news everyone Pluto is not going to be a planet anymore and they added tree new planets Ceres, Charon and Xena)

Stripe: But enough about that. Veta is so freaking strong even Zith Nova or anyone can hurt him and also Veta hasn't even done anything yet except use master mimic, well lets just say you will be surprised what is going to happen. You'll be incredibly lucky to even touch him.

XD: Enough talk lets just show them. This is where the real action begins.

**Chapter 7: Master Mimic**

Zith: Alright lets battle (changes into Blackshade Form and Nova goes into Phoenix Formation Form)

Ash: Are you ready Pikachu.

May: Come on out Combusten!

Brock: Go Mudkip!

Max: Well I'll just fight with my bare hands

Veta: Go ahead you will all die in the end anyways.

Sceptine: Enough talk battle. (Uses alchemy to make a metal spear)

Battle Sequence: Sceptine attacks with the spear but his shadow grabs and breaks it. Then the real on uses a metal gun but is blocked by the shadows metal shield. Then the shadow creates a transmutation circle and a huge rock spike hits sceptine in the chest knocking him out cold.

Ash is using pikachu to use thunderbolt but the shadow pikachu uses a higher dark voltage. Then pikachu uses iron tail but the shadow pikachu grabs it and flings him away.

May's Combusten is fighting and kicking like crazy but the shadow is fighting even crazier. Uses sky uppercut but the shadow kneels and punches combusten in the stomach. Then a second fiery blow on combusten face!

May: Combusten!

Shadow May: If your that pathetic you might as well give up on hope winning ash's heart.

May: You shut up! (In tears)

Shadow May: Awwwwww now you're crying. Hahaha

Meanwhile…

Shadow Nova: Heh heh heh (going really fast) am I over here or over here Heh heh heh

Nova: You're finished

Shadow Nova: Huh?

Nova: Phoenix Technique: Heavenly Fire Burner!

(The shadow nova is covered in an inescapable fire and is defeated which makes Veta frown but still calm)

Zith: This one is two difficult. first form of the ten destiny dragon sword Gowser form (Gowser-Giga sword) (He swings his freaking huge sword but misses.)

Shadow Zith: Is that all you got.

Zith: No this is Unleash the seal! (Evil time)

Evil Zith: I presume you can't do this can you. (The shadow is shaking up.) Thought so. Death Burial! (The shadow is all of a sudden consumed by a dark energy dragon made by evil zith) To easy what's next!

(Max is having an awful time since he is dying but the shadow max was obliterated by novas fire.)

(Ash commands pikachu to use quick attack then catch the shadow and use thunder which works which destroys the shadow along with the shadow ash)

(May say the pattern in the shadow combusten's moves and immediately delivers a heavy sky uppercut attack which knocks shadow combusten out along with shadow may)

May: Still think I can't win ash's heart.

Ash: Can't win whose heart?

May: Errrrrr nothing

(Sceptine manages to wake up after that heavy blow)

Sceptine: All my hard work to get this. (Staring at the strange hard metal) Ohhh well (Transmutes it into an axe and slices through shadow sceptines shield and slashes through him taking the metal with it) sigh I worked hard to get that metal and now it's gone.

(Last shadow battle is between stripe flareon versus their shadow selves)

Stripe: Are you ready flareon super full synche!

Zith: Finally let's see how he fights now.

Nova: Yeah we never did see his moves did we.

Stripe: Sorry guys I'm afraid I'm going to finish them with one attack. Ready Flareon! DOUPLE SPIRALING AURA FLAMES! (They went super fast attacking opponents 1000 times then finishes them with such a huge blow that they exploded)

Zith: WOW!

Nova: That's so amazing

Stripe: I know

Zith: Alright Veta enough we defeated all of your shadows!

Veta: Not really!

(The shadows came back to life)

Zith: That's it Nova lets do this

Zith and Nova: Friendship Technique: Phoenix Dragon Combo (Zith and Nova landed some fiery punches which resembled a dragon and a phoenix)

Nova: Finally!

Zith: Enough you coward come and fight now!

Veta: You're going to wish you haven't said that! You were better off fighting my shadows!

Zith: Sceptine take Ash and friends out of here.

Sceptine: Ok!

Ash: No wait I'm staying here to help you guys fight!

May: Ash no you're going to die if you do.

Ash: (Holding May's hand) I won't die (May has tears in her eyes)

Brock: Make sure you return alive

Ash: I will

(The gang left then just out of nowhere May stands right in front of ash)

May: I can't take it anymore! Ash I love you.

Ash: (Is a little shocked by this) I love you too May. (Then May kisses Ash on the cheek and hugs him)

May: Be safe

Ash: I will

(They disappear then its only Stripe, Zith, Nova, Ash and his Pikachu versus Veta)

Veta: Good now lets begin shall we.

(All of a sudden he was right behind Zith and blows him away before he had time to react. Pikachu uses thunder but deflects it 10 fold towards Ash. Stripe and Flareon use Double Spiraling Aura Flames, but Veta dodged them all like nothing then gets in front of stripe and does a revised version of the technique but much MUCH faster and stronger knocking both stripe and flareon down)

Veta: Three down one to go.

Nova: Well its time for a reunion. Master versus student

Veta: I've been barely using any of my strength and the master mimic is not even been used. Do you think you can still beat me?

Nova: Yes I can with this new armor God Flaming Phoenix Form!

Veta: Nice new outfit! Does mine look familiar? (Nova notices that the armor he to is wearing is the same as his)

Nova: That's impossible how did you…

Veta: Master mimic effect 1, Copies your opponents moves and weaponry or armor and blocks out all of its flaws. But master mimic has 5 abilities for every part and this is the first one. Not bad, but that's nothing compared to the others.

Nova: Are you done yet?

Veta: Ya I am (Shoots a series of flames that transform to fire phoenixes and burn up Nova)

Nova: Crap. Almighty Supernova

Veta: Almighty Supernova

Nova: WHAT? (They both collide knocking Nova out but Veta untouched)

Veta: Your attacks are no fun! Time to use some of mine. Lighting of Torture! (Sends Nova a series of bolts over 100,000,000,000 volts Yikes)

Zith: How about mine

Veta: WHAT?

Zith: Dragon Scar! And Time Slash combo (The time slash came from the 3rd dragon Xemnos the Time Dragon)

Veta: Shield Barrier!

Ash: Thunder!

Veta: What! Errrrrr Double Force Power Shield (Blocking Zith and Pikachus attack which leaves…)

Stripe: Hey stupid forget about me

Veta: Huh?

Stripe: Super Tiger Fury Tornado (Attacks Veta with a fiery tornado which feels like he is getting ripped apart!

Zith: YES! Nice going Stripe you too Ash

Ash and stripe: Thanks!

Zith: Is it over?

Nova: No it just started!

Zith: WHAT!

Veta: He's right (He appears to hardly be scratched)

Stripe: No way I totally did some heavy damage what gives!

Veta: It will take more than that to hurt me.

Nova: See

Veta: But I got too admit you guys are to strong at my current state.

Zith: Oh no

Veta: Oh yes. Now time to release the Master Mimic's Ultimate Technique!

To be continued…

Stripe: Well that was awesome

Dot: Really cool all the action and now the secret technique of all times

XD: Yeah so stay tuned and R&R now!


	8. Chapter 8

XD: Hey guys are you ready for some awesome fun.

Stripe: Yeah

XD: Are you ready to be blown out of your mind

Dot: Yeah

XD: ARE YOU READY TO HAVE THE BEST TIME OF YOUR LIFE!

Stripe and Dot: YEAH!

XD: Too bad then go look somewhere else because this is a story not a carnival

Stripe and Dot: Awwwwww

XD: Ok now on with the story. The most powerful techniques in history.

**Chapter 8: Flowing Time Stopper**

Veta: Now to release the master mimics true form.

Stripe: Hey wait I didn't see you have the master mimic the whole time where is it? Under your clothing? Your pocket? Is it tiny?

Veta: Stupid, Stupid, Humans and tiger thing

Stripe: Hey!

Veta: You can't find the Master mimic, because its fused with me. (He takes off his cloak to reveal an object which was a mirror with an eye inside it which presuming is the master mimic an they're roots growing out of it connecting to Veta)

Zith: Ewww that's gross man.

Veta: Heh heh heh. No more child's play. I'm going to kill all of you with just one technique. The strongest of all powers that can only be done by using the master mimic (Remember Veta only has 1/3 of the object) FLOWING TIME STOPPER!

Nova: I knew this was going to happen. It's to late now. Were dead.

(Now everything is slowing down and it keeps getting slower until everything stops. Time has froze. Nova, Zith, Stripe and Ash don't seem to be affected.)

Zith: Is that all you can do. Ha!

Nova: Freezing time is not what he is planning. He is planning something worse.

(Then the whole backround turns black. And above Veta's head looks like a sword but in the middle is a round white circle and an arrow)

Zith: It's a clock. But instead of numbers there are at least 100 symbols

Ash: This doesn't look good.

Veta: Behold now. This is what I like to call The Trial of Time!

Stripe: I'm not going to stand here and do nothing. Im going to.. (He cant' move) What the I can't move.

Nova: I can't move either.

Zith: I can move freely

Ash: I can move so can Pikachu.

Nova: This is the trial of time. Only those with strong hearts can move.

Zith: Why can I move. I have someone evil in me.

Nova: You can move, but you can't break the seal.

Veta: Exactly. Only the strong can move.

Zith: then I will get too you.

Nova: NO DON'T

Veta: Too late. (Zith stops moving)

Nova: I guess by that act you got yourself frozen.

Zith: Crap. Why can't you move? You're really kind.

Nova: I've done some bad things in the past that I can't forgive. My heart isn't strong. The only hope we have left is Ash and Pikachu.

Zith: But if they attack they will be frozen.

Veta: Enough talk time to begin the trail.

Nova: NOOOOOO!

(The arrow starts moving like a wheel)

Zith: What the… It's like wheel of fortune.

Stripe: Yeah now its wheel of misfortune. 100 ways to die.

Nova: You mean 999 ways to die.

Stripe: Huh?

Nova: See the big symbol on the top. If the arrow reaches there. Than are souls will be eaten. Living in an infinite darkness. I'd rather be killed than have my soul eaten. Even down there would be nice (The Underworld if you know what I mean).

Zith: Either way were dead.

Nova: Glad that it's only this.

Stripe: WHAT!

Nova: There are 4 forms to this. 1 is the Flowing Timer Stopper only used by 1/3 of the master mimic. 2/3 is the second. The complete version is when they are all gathered. Lastly is when the master mimic is at it's fullest potential.

Stripe: Just what we need for our death wish! Education!

Veta: Yes, but you guys are just about dead.

Ash: We can't just stand here. Pikachu use…

Nova: NO! You'll be frozen too.

Ash: What and do nothing.

Stripe: I've taught you well of stating the obvious.

Ash: Thanks! Pikachu use Thunder.

Veta: It's STOPPING!

(Pikachu uses thunder and it hits Veta and the clock but doesn't seem to make any damge to them whatsoever. Then the clock seems to land on a symbol of a Music note with an X on it. Which was about 1 space near the soul eating symbol.)

Zith: Oh my god that was close.

Nova: It doesn't matter. Ash failed and were dead.

Veta: It's over Silent Dea… (Just now he felt the blow of pikachu's thunder)

Ash: took him a while to realize.

(Every thing starts returning to normal. Veta fainted)

Stripe: We won. Well Ash won.

Nova: Ash you did it you beat Veta.

Zith: He didn't seem too hard.

Veta: Guess again!

Zith: Impossible!

(Veta jumps up unbruised but badly hurt well not really)

Veta: You think Thunder is going to kill me.

Nova: Unless you want to die! I suggest you stay down until we beat up what's left of you!

Veta: Heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think the Flowing Timer Stopper was really finished.

Zith: NOOOO!

Veta: That's right the trial is not over. But it's going to end right now. Silent Death!

(Everyone faints except pikachu)

Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pi!

Veta: I'm surprised you aren't dead.

(Pikachu starts to cry. Far away May can tell by looking at a portal that Sceptine made with alchemy that Ash is dead.)

May: No No NOOOOOOOOO! ASSSSSSSSSHHHH! (Starts to cry as well as Max and alittle from Brock)

Sceptine: Zith! Nova! Stripe! Don't die get up.

(Inside each of the dead people's minds)

Zith's mind: I guess we will never finish my journey to find the objects and find my friend. Saaaaaaaaaam. (A picture of a girl in his mind its really his girlfriend that went missing) I wanted to tell her the last time I saw her was that I loved her. I guees I'll never get that chance and Nova my best friend I'll miss you.

Nova's Mind: I don't care if I die. All this time my friends weren't really friends they were just some people I needed for my task to stop Veta, but are they truly my friends? My life really didn't have any meening. (Nova may be funny but he was kind of evil with no understanding of the world or friendship.)

Stripe's Mind: this is it I guess I'm going to die. Even though I didn't find the person that's precious too me. Dot. I'm sorry.

Ash's Mind: Nooo I can't die here. I can't everyone is counting on me on making out alive. My mom, my friends, my new friends, and… May! Everyone is counting on me. I won't die here.

Ash: I

Zith: won't

Stripe: die

Nova: NOW!

(Everyone is alive and everyone else is relieved.)

Veta: Heh I guess that I should have obliterated your bodies when I had the chance.

Zith: Veta!

Nova: You

Stripe: are

Ash: going

Everyone: DOWN!

Zeta: The 5th Form of the Ten Destiny Dragon Sword! Shandi Form the World Dragon (One of the 10 forms of the Ten Destiny Dragon Sword) and break the seal (Releasing the evil again) and lastly. King Dark Blackshade Dragon Form! (Fiery Dragon Armor)

Nova: God Fire Phoenix Form and the true power of the phoenix blade.

Stripe: Flareon! Super Full Synche!

Ash: Pikachu get ready! (Pikachu is fully charged to its all0

Veta: Now it's time to finish this irritating battle! Shadow Form! (Veta eyes turn read he gets taller and taller wearing a mask and head piece and it doesn't look like he has a body instead is shadows with dark tentacle things pouring out if it.his skin is black now not completely though so now Veta has fully transformed to a monster)

Veta: Now it's time to finish this for good.

To be continued…

Stripe: Oh my gosh the final battle between Veta and the gang.

Dot: Master mimic part 1 is nearing a close. And master mimic part 2 will come right XanaDragon

XD: Well I was going to make it , but also I want to make the finish of it as well master mimic part 11 and guess were it's going to take place… HERE IN POKEMON AGAIN! Perfect place to finish a good story.

Stripe: Hey what about the other parts.

XD: I will work on them as well. But after this I'm going to make part 2 and part 11. Don't worry I will tell everyone what happened from 2-10 in part 11.

Dot: Okay, but still not a good idea.

XD: Shut up. Part 11 is the ending of master mimic the greatest battle EVER! And when I mean greatest battle ever. I mean it. So many things to reveal in part 11 it's so sad and it has a ton of action so stay tuned, but for now R&R NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

XD: Oh my god. The battle royal. Everyone versus Veta. Who will win will it be the gang? Or will Veta prevail. Well let's find out.

Stripe: Oh my gosh this is so exciting. I can't wait to fight like heck.

Dot: Well in part 11 I will be showing up and we will give you what happened in part 2-10.

XD: Yeah after this it's part 11 and 2. Wait I forgot to mention. This is the last chapter of Master Mimic part 1 hope you enjoy the fight the love and the well just find out for yourself.

**Chapter 9: Pokemon Trilogy**

Evil Zith: This is it get ready and give it your all.

Ash: Are you ready Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika!

Veta: Now get ready to die!

Evil Zith: I will make sure you will stay dead. Shandi the World Dragon's Sacred Technique: Earth Corruption! (The ground starts to crack and a heavenly light hits Veta but doesn't affect him)

Ash: Pikachu use Iron Tail (Missed)

Nova: Phoenix Technique: The Big Bang Barrage! (An enormous explosion directly towards Veta unfortunately he only received a scratch which instantly recovered)

Veta: My turn Blizzard Storm! And Fire Eruption!

Stripe: I won't let you. Dancing Fireballs! (stripe spreads out a mass of fireballs and they all try to hit veta without burning. Successful)

Veta: Dark Regenerating Shadow Flare! (Sprews flames that seem to stick to stripe)

Stripe: Ha flames won't work on me!

Veta: Who said they were normal flames.

Stripe; Ahhhhhh (burns stripe to a crisp)

Evil Zith: Stripe! That's it Sacred Technique: Cursed Fire Pulse (Immediately you can't see it but Veta's organs are burning up)

Veta: Stupid I don't have any insides. Flowing Time Stopper!

Evil Zith: Not again!

Ash: I won't let you! Pikachu use Thunder!

(The thunder was deflected and was sent hurling towards Nova)

Veta: This time the clock is faster. (It lands on a symbol with an ox on it.) It chose the technique. Rampaging Power Knockout! (Everyone was hit with a force of a anvil hitting a fly compared to how they feel.)

Zith: (Zith is returned to normal) As long as he has that technique on his side were dead!

Nova: No it has a weakness! Ash tell pikachu to use all your strength on Veta and we'll do the rest.

Ash: I have an idea. Thanks Stripe for what I'm going to do. Pikachu Full Synche!

Pikachu: PIKA!

Ash: Now Pikachu! Use Iron Thunder Force!

Stripe: That's a new one. I really did teach him well.

(Pikachu gathers is mana (energy) and multiplies his thunder from 1 to 7. With a force of and charged Iron tail 100 fold)

Veta: This can't be! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nova: Zith together NOW!

Zith : Ok!

Zith and Nova: Dragon/Phoenix Binding Seal!

Veta: What the… I can't move. (He also has a seal symbol where the maste mimic should be and the master mimic is revealed)

Nova: We can't hold up much longer! ASH DELIVER THE FINAL BLOW AT THE MASTER MIMIC!

Ash: Ok PIKACHU USE IRON TAIL!

Pikachu: PIIIIIKAAAAA! (The tail is shining gold instead with great intensity) CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

(The Master mimic is cracked and destroyed leaving Veta to turn to normal)

Nova: You lose Veta! Secret Technique: The Trilogy of Pokemon! (Then the souls of all the pokemon gather up and use their powers on Nova to kill veta with a rainbow like piercing beam)

Veta: NOOOOOOOOO (DIRECT HIT! And with that it's over)

(Everything is back to normal)

May: (Hugging ash) You did it Ash (gives him a kiss on the lips)

Brock: Wait to go Ash and Pikachu!

Max: Zith! Nova! Stripe! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Zith: Thanks

Announcer: (Remember they are back at the contest) I have no clue what in the world just happened, but since Alec (Veta) is unable to come the Winner is STRIPE!

Stripe: YAY

Zith: Hey I just noticed Nova! We haven't used any of the objects since we came here have we

Nova: No we haven't. We must be getting good at this.

Zith: I somewhat read your mind and saw the evil things and saying your friends is meaningless

Nova: HOW!

Zith: I snuck into stripe's Mind Mirror and used it on you guys!

Stripe and Nova: WHAT?

Zith: HA! IT WAS PAYBACK FOR LOOKING THE LEGEND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Nova: sigh im so sorry what you heard in my mind.

Zith: It's Ok whether you don't like me or not. You will still be my friend!

Nova: Thank you!

Announcer: Now that Stripe has won you receive this lovely crystal and this ribbon.

Stripe: Yes the Crystal of Zinthonia (Heals people from horrible injuries) but I can't accept it.

Zith: WHAT? Stripe we need the crystal.

Stripe: Yes but we don't need the ribbon. I'm giving this to May! So I quit!

Announcer: Ok but Drew was also the semi finalis

Stripe: His Rosella is still recovering with the brutal attack my Flareon gave him.

Zith: But can't you heal with the crysta… OWWW (Gets hit by Nova or else May won't get the ribbon)

Announcer: Ok then! May you're the WINNER!

May: Ohmigosh YAY! Thank you stripe (gives stripe a hug)

Stripe: No problem!

May: Umm stripe this is for you! (Gives stripe the crystal) I know you guys need it. I was going to give it to Ash, but you guys need it more.

Stripe: Why Thank You

May: Besides I got a ribbon and a b-b-b well frie..

Ash: She's got a boyfriend

May: Awwwww Ash (gives him a kiss on the cheek)

Meanwhile Outside…

Zith: Well we got to go.

Max: Make sure you visit again sometime Ok!

Nova: Ok

Ash: Thanks Zith and Nova and Stripe! These battles will help me win my next gym badge.

Zith. Ok

Nova: Sceptine aren't you coming with us?

Sceptine: Nah I'm heading back on what I was doing on my quest although I might see you guys again.

Stripe: Ok see ya!

Zith: Hey what do you mean see ya? We still haven't decided if you can come with us.

Stripe: Oh come on please?

(Everyone starts laughing)

Stripe: That reminds me. Since I don't know when I'm coming back I'm going to entrust Flareon with you Max!

Max: For me!

Stripe: One problem. It used all its mana so it returns to an eevee.

Max: I don't care. I will make it back to a Flareon big brother.

Stripe: (Touched by max saying brother)

May: Awww he likes you

Zith: We got to go now so see ya!

The gang: See ya!

Nova: So where to next Zith

Stripe: How about world 546 I heard some guy named Sanji makes one heck of a salmon.

Zith: KNOCK IT OFF! Were heading to someplace called hidden leaf village.

(Little did they two strangers are watching and following them)

The End…(Or is it)

(Back at where Veta died the lifeless body of Veta turned into a shadow and vanished)

Veta: I guess that fake Veta that I made was no match for them. Oh well I got what I came for.

Mystery person: Veta did you get the memories of everyone that clone fought.

Veta: I'm way ahead of you father, (Veta's father is called Shadow supposedly killed by the guy named Zach)

Shadow: Soon we will bring back King Geddon and the evil hero that destroyed him!

Veta: And soon every living thing from the heavens to earth will die and heck will spread through the worlds. With these memories we will be closer to lighting the next torch.

(There are 4 torches to light in order to commence a ceremony to revive King Geddon, but that can't be lit by any kind of fire possible. In order to be lit is to have 4 of one of these things Memory, Time, Power, and well the last one is a secret. They already lit the torch of Power and Time.)

Veta: Soon the torch of memory will be lit soon.

Shadow: I know where you must go next in order to light the memory torch for good.

Veta: Yeah and where is that.

Shadow: Have you heard of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends?

Veta: (gives a huge smile) It's almost like everything is working by itself.

Shadow: Yes but right now your task is to go to a village hidden in the leaves.

Veta: No problem. In no time………………………EVERYONE WILL DIE!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

To Be continued in Master Mimic part 2

XD: Well that's it the rest of the story is finished.

Stripe: Not really part 2 will be in Naruto.

Dot: And part 11 the final ending of Master mimic will be in Pokemon again.

XD: Well now I'm going to make master mimic part 11 and 2 now so stay tuned if you want to continue part1 and go to part 2 go to Naruto. But if you liked it and want it to stay at pokemon but want to skip ahead then stay tuned for part 11. R&R and bye for now!


End file.
